


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by writing_ramblings



Series: Sexed Up [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Gabriel has a present to give, but the birthday boy is nowhere in sight. Gabriel's conflicted on what to do or think, so he decides to leave Jesse be until he gets a message that sends him running to find the cowboy.





	

 

> Just a little rush, babe  
>  To feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me  
>  Just a little hush, babe  
>  Our veins are busy but my heart's in atrophy  
>  Any way to distract and sedate  
>  Adding shadows to the walls of the cave  
>    
>  -Hozier, "Sedate"

 

Gabriel sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. He’s in his office, still awake at one in the morning. There’s paperwork he needs to finish, but his hands keep going to his phone, where he has no missed calls or messages. He grabs his tablet next and checks the records of who last entered base to see if Jesse has returned after some Blackwatch agents had taken him out to start celebrating his birthday early. Jesse extended the invitation to his commander, but Gabriel declined. The cowboy didn’t push and left the room after a searing kiss that made Gabriel want to pin him to the mattress and go until midnight.

He wants to say he doesn’t care what Jesse is doing. Doesn’t care if he was in a dark corner with a stranger at a bar or flirting with multiple faces to test the waters. He tries to ignore those scenarios and just focus on finding out if Jesse will make it back safe. It irks him that his first thought was that. What if Jesse is tasting someone new and likes them? Someone his age or maybe someone as old as Gabriel. He closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. When he opens them, he can picture Jesse on the other side of the desk waiting for his commander like he did two months ago, wanting to go for a walk under the night’s sky. He looks at the glass window where he had spotted Jesse a month ago after coming out of the bathroom. They were going to another illegal auction, but he took Jesse this time as his apprentice. Jesse looked different; clean, refined and alluring in his tuxedo and the sun setting behind him casted shadows and colors perfectly, causing Jesse's face to hold a bronze hue. Gabriel had to kiss him right then and there. The younger man didn’t push away. He looks at his own lap, where Jesse has found the habit of crawling onto when Gabriel stays up late working, peppering kisses over his lover’s face and tired eyelids, whispering sweet nothings and saying his commander deserved rest.

A ring from his phone startles him back to the present and there’s another memory in the background. A picture Jesse took of them after pickpocketing his commander’s phone as they were about to leave Illios. Gabriel looks serious, tired, but there’s fondness in his eyes as he looks at the younger man with a cut lip and with his hair a mess. That mission was a week ago. An intense battle between Blackwatch and Talon. It looked like they were outnumbered, but Ana, Reihndhartd and Torbjorn arrived just in time to help them out.

Jesse was full of adrenaline and looked delirious surrounded by chaos. He still never missed a shot. Gabriel had lost track of him between the dust and debris and when he finally located him again, he ran towards the younger man to give him backup. They cleared off the talon agents and were panting, waiting for the rest when Jesse turned him around and kissed him as if it would be the last time. Gabriel’s eyes snapped wide, but he remained still as a rock. He slowly gave into the cowboy’s passion and let his eyes slip shut, not the best move in the middle of a battlefield. Time felt like it had stopped in the middle of the ruins. Jesse’s free hand sneaked down Gabriel’s arm and wrapped around his hand. The Blackwatch Commander tightened the grip over the handle of his shotgun, and he hoped Jesse understood he wanted to hold his hand back, but letting go of his weapon could cause them their life.

His mind returns to his office when another ring comes from his phone, and he taps to unlock the screen and read it. Two messages from Jesse at one in the morning.

“Bk gun stay in m room”

Gabriel huffs to himself, Jesse was obviously drunk and preferred he stayed away if that was the case. The second message was a picture of Jesse, laying on his bed with his plaid button shirt still on. Gabriel could see the edge of his golden belt buckle and his dim eyes under his bangs. He looked a mess and if he thought that would get Gabriel to run to his room, he was mistaken.

“Night, _vaquero_ ,” he texts him back and finishes off his work.

\--

Gabriel has been standing in front of his bed for two minutes. He’s dressed and ready to start the day in is usual routine and in his usual gear, but something is new. There’s a present on top of the bed: red paper and a golden ribbon.

He covers his mouth to prevent a full smile from forming as he thinks how time flies. Ten months have passed since he and Jesse started their relations. Almost a year. Time passes by too fast between sheets and in the younger man’s hands. It has also changed their affair since Gabriel confessed there could be more. Maybe because of the pressure of losing Jesse or Jesse’s fear that Gabriel will drop him once he gets bored. They have argued; mostly because of Jesse’s reckless behavior on the battlefield. Gabriel has become too frantic about it lately and he admits it. He remembers his thoughts from the night before and wishes to forget them. He doesn’t know how long his relationship with Jesse will be, but he wants to enjoy it while it happens instead of spending the time overthinking and missing it all.

He reaches for the present he had gotten for his lover, but he backs away. It would feel weird carrying it all over base and into training. He could always take it to his office, call Jesse in for a “quick talk” or leave it in his locker. The second option would take away the pleasure of seeing the look on Jesse’s face. He decides to leave it. Jesse has been coming to his room every night, with the exception of the night before. The cowboy will surely want to run wild today, giving it to him then would be perfect.

He leaves his room to start his routine, but decides to go a different way. Agents start crowding his path as he reaches their dorms. They salute him and he responds back. They’re dressed in uniform, up and early for drills.

“Uh, McCree’s in trouble.” He hears one of the agents snickering with another after they salute him on his way to McCree’s room.

Gabriel grins. Depending on Jesse’s state, they might be right.

He knocks. “McCree.” No one answers. He stays silent for any shuffling of clothes or mumbling he can catch from the other side, but it’s just silence.

He can imagine McCree sleeping and snoring the morning away, still wearing last night’s clothes. He scoffs as he uses his ID card to enter the room. He turns on the lights immediately and hopes to hear the hissing caused by the brightness and Jesse’s hangover. But he’s surprised to see the bed empty, and made. Jesse’s hat is nowhere in sight nor his boots. He searches the cowboy’s dresser and sees the training uniform untouched and folded. He goes to the nightstand and opens the bottom drawer, Peacekeeper is not in its spot, neither is his usual box of cigarettes.

He paces out of the room and down to the gym where some agents have already arrived, still eating breakfast. They stand at his sight. “At ease.” He says as he scans the place. “Thirty minutes, agents.” He leaves them to finish.

He searches the cafeteria and doesn’t see Jesse there either. The kitchen is empty and so it the rec room.

He grabs for his tablet as he makes his way down the hallway. “Athena”

The blue ‘A’ logo fades in at his call. “Yes, Commander Reyes.”

“Can you give me a location on agent McCree?” he asks as he makes it back to the kitchen.

There’s a pause. “Agent McCree’s tracker has been turned off, sir.”

He halts at her words. “By who?”

“Yourself, commander.”

His next words don’t make it out of his mouth as he tries to remember.

“Sir, you approve of this command a month ago.” Athena pulls up the agenda for the day and there are three task written in red.

One, _McCree’s birthday_. Yearly reminder.

Two, _McCree’s day off_. Added a month ago.

Three, _Command: JM879 Tracker: Off_. Also added a month ago, like Athena said.

Gabriel added these notes right as McCree asked for his day off in advanced. Gabriel gave it to him because it has been five months since he last asked for one. But Gabriel forgot about it during the last couple of weeks he spent planning and getting the gift. He rubs his face with his hands as he sighs. There’s no point on trying to contact him. Jesse has had a couple of days off since their affair started and he has made it clear he prefers to run free for the day and to come crawling back into Gabriel’s bed at night.

Problem is, it’s bothering him. It’s his birthday and he chose the day to have off when he thought he would want to spend it together. He wonders if there’s something wrong. Jesse has never been big on birthdays and most of the time he avoids people he knows will congratulate him. He looks at his phone and searches for Jesse’s name. His thumb hovers over the ‘call’, but if Jesse wishes to be alone, that’s his choice. Gabriel only wants to know if he’s spending it happy, breathing freely or sulking over something he didn’t want to talk about. Having that be why he chose to get intoxicated and fall unconscious on his own bed.

\--

He returns to the kitchen to get a granola bar and a glass of orange juice, that’s all he can stomach for the morning. Fareeha, who’s visiting for a few days, is there, setting the plates she used for her own breakfast in the sink.

“I was hoping to catch you, Gabriel,” she says with her hands behind her back.

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow and smiles, this is enough of a distraction for him. “What for?”

“I know you’re off to train with your agents.”

“Mmhmm,” he hums as he takes a good look at her; she’s wearing black sweatpants, running shoes and a dark gray shirt, the usual training uniform his agents wear when they’re training. Except hers doesn’t have the Blackwatch logo on her sleeve.

“Maybe I could join for the morning?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Your mother would scold me until dinner.”

“Not if she doesn’t know. I convinced Jack to send her on a mission.”

His eyes widen. “Fareeha, you would do wonders in Blackwatch.” He starts walking knowing well she will follow.

“Are you asking me to join?” She leans forward and he laughs with his mouth full of granola.

“Your mother would kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again. Sorry, dear.”

She pouts and her steps slow down, “Can I at least train with you? I’ve been practicing my locks and kicks. I wanna show you.”

Gabriel sighs and closes his eyes for a few seconds, thinking it over. “Fine.” He sees her jumping with joy. “But let me call in Lena, I don’t trust anyone else to be your partner. At least she’ll be afraid to hurt you in case your mother sees it.”

“There’s nowhere she’ll be able to blink where my mom won’t find her.” Fareeha laughs and walks side by side with Gabriel.

He finishes his bar in silence and its best that way. He doesn’t feel like bringing up McCree would be pertinent. He knows they spend a lot of time when she’s here, but who knows what he confides in her. They’re approaching the gym, where he knows there are agents waiting to start as soon as he enters. He’ll have to put all of this aside for hours. He decides to stop and turn to her.

“Did you see McCree before he left?” He lets it out. “Or know what he was planning?”

She curls her lips in thought. “He seemed fine when we had breakfast with him.”

“Who’s we?” He wants to take that question back when his tone sounds jealous or needy.

“My mother and I, we gave him a new serape and made him a breakfast buffet.” She crosser her arms, looking proud of coming up with that idea.

“Huh, that sounds nice.” He looks away from her, feeling stupid, and takes a gulp of his juice.

“Again, he looked fine. He said he just wanted to wonder around town, but he won’t be late. Wondering why he didn’t say anything to you?” She tilts her head and smirks, biting her finger.

“No, just… couldn’t find him before he left.”

“Well he joked we were the lucky ones he wanted to spend the morning with. I think it was a joke.”

Gabriel hums again and takes another bite before he resumes his way to the gym.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” She follows him. “You can call him and ask.”

He sighs. “No, if he wants to be alone. I have to respect that.”

“Huh, didn’t know you were that serious.”

He raises an eyebrow at her as they approach the door to the gym. “How much do you know?”

She shrugs, “He just tells me some things, but how serious are you about him?” Her face changes, she’s no longer the little girl he took care of as his own niece, but Jesse’s younger, or older sister.

He smiles at her and pushes the doors open. “Get in line!” He shouts at her, motioning towards the other agents, already in position. She hurries up and stands at the end to wait with the others while he finishes his drink and calls Lena through Athena.

\--

Fareeha has been practicing and he sees it in the way she pins Lena in a blink. Her holds could be stronger and he tells her that, she listens and he sees the improvement by the end of the session. He watches her proudly and knows he’s losing focus on his own agents, but this girl has a future in this and she really wants it.

Lena is still cheerful after the match and congratulates Fareeha like her legs and arms aren’t soar. He lets everyone go when it’s over and checks his phone. There are not texts, missed calls or e-mails from Jesse.

He retreats to his room where he showers and turns to the door every few minutes, hoping his cowboy will enter to join. He shakes his head and shoves it under the water spray, trying to get the thoughts out.

He’s free for an hour and a half, and decides to spend it in Jack’s office, where Torbjorn, Ana and Reinhardt had also come for a quick get together. Jack and him, can still look at each other in the eyes after that night they collide from years of not touching each other in that fierce way. It hasn’t come into their conversation, but Gabriel sees it in Jack’s innocent blue eyes, how it replays in them like a movie. Gabriel’s face full of Jack’s cock and looking up at him. His back arching when Jack was behind him and Jesse below. Both think about it when they look at each other, and he knows it. Jack’s probably sending him a signal, _one more time?_ But he can’t bring himself to do it. He doesn’t want to share Jesse anymore.

They’re all laughing after one of Rein’s stories and Torbjorn’s about to come up with a better one when Gabriel’s phone rings to a new text. He’s moving at a normal speed to grab it until he sees Jesse’s name. His thumb moves quickly to tap the screen and reveal the lines of words.

There are some coordinates, along with the words, ‘ _Sesenta y nueve_. Come alone.’

He’s on his feet before he can register the message.

“Gabriel?” Ana’s tone is worrisome and he meets her eyes, but can’t communicate.

“I,” he struggles to get his phone in his pocket and his eyes meet with Jack’s, he tries to communicate with him, but the strike commander can’t read him either. “I gotta go, excuse me.”

He’s out of Jack’s office and shuts the door as Jack calls, “Gabe!”

\--

He’s facing the building the coordinates led him to. It’s a hotel. He asked Athena to turn Jesse’s tracker on before he left the base and it’s confirmed he is in there. He’s facing the back of the four-story building while a bag hangs from his shoulder, containing his shotguns, extra ammo and a medical kit.

His phone vibrates in his hand and he quickly looks down. It’s a picture coming from Jesse’s number, but it’s of him, standing where he is and looking at the hotel. Gabriel looks over the building and by the angle, he can tell it’s coming from the third floor, from the rooms in the middle.

He’s counting the numbers, 66, 67, 68, 69. His eyes scan the door and he halts at the doorknob, where a familiar red bandana hangs. He takes it and sees smudges of something darker over it. His jaw twitches as he hides the piece of fabric in his pockets and searches in his bag for his shotguns. He lets the bag fall and he slams his body against the door. He realizes it’s unlocked when it opens easily.

His guns point to the small living room and kitchenette. The lights are off and only candles on the coffee table keep the room dim and in a cozy mood. He hesitates for a moment before tightening the grip around his weapons. He moves quietly across the room and into the bedroom. Candlelight also illuminates this room.

His arms start to loosen up as he lowers them. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

A hand softly falls on his shoulder and he turns sharply, pinning the person behind him with his arm over the younger man’s neck and his second shotguns elevates to the target’s head. His eyes widen and he forces his hand down when he finds McCree against his hold.

“Jesse,” he says in a sigh.

Jesse is smirking and his eyes are wicked. “Didn’t know we’re startin’ rough.”

Before Gabriel can bark at him, Jesse leans forward and kisses him, pulling him by his tactical vest. Gabriel’s arm drops from Jesse’s neck and lets his lover come closer. Jesse’s wrapping his arms around his neck, digging his fingers into him. Gabriel wants to hold him badly, carry him against the wall. And strangle him.

“McCree,” he growls when he gets a moment to breath and Jesse opens his eyes to face him.

“Ya seem mad.” Jesse smirks.

“Mad?” Gabriel steps back from McCree and puts the safety lock on his guns before throwing them to the bed. “You made it seem like something was wrong.”

“Hey, I said I wanted my day off,” Jesse says loudly but he’s almost smiling.

“Yes, but I forgot, alright? And you just left this morning.”

Jesse is quiet as they look at each other. “Yikes,” he says and rubs the back of his neck. “Guess should’ve sent a better text.”

Gabriel scoffs and smiles fondly at him. “Probably.”

“Thought it’d be funny, but didn’t think ‘bout how it’d look with the rest.”

Gabriel steps back into Jesse’s personal space and cradles one of his cheeks in his hand. “Are you okay, though?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” He knows Jesse is honest. “Wanted to plan a day with ya, ‘s all. Didn’t think you’d be up fer it with all the work you’ve got sometimes.”

There are days when Gabriel has a lot to do. Sadly, the days he’s mostly free, come with last minute missions or helping Jack with something. That’s why their meetings usually take place at night. Also because the darkness gives them more cover.

“If you really wanted this, I would have.” He’s being honest and kisses Jesse deeply to seal the promise.

He pushes Jesse against the wall again as they kiss. This time, he lifts the younger man and allows his legs to wrap around his hips. He can feel a smile on Jesse’s lips and he bites it. Jesse moans to the action and his hands grab onto Gabriel’s hoodie, almost tugging it off. Gabriel starts kissing down the cowboy’s neck and his lips brush the edge of Jesse’s hoodie. That’s when he realizes it’s one of Gabriel’s that he had stolen one morning after waking up from one of their affairs.

He doesn’t comment on it and captures his lover’s lips with his own again.

Jesse pushes them apart and bites his bottom lip. “I want to do something.”

Gabriel smiles at him, “what is it, _mi cielo_?”

Jesse’s words halt at his tongue, at the sudden pet name and a light blush spreads over his cheeks, but he picks himself up.

“I brought something for the occasion, I really want to try it.” He wiggles his hips and Gabriel takes it as a sign to be put down.

Gabriel allows it and watches as Jesse goes to retrieve something from under the bed. When he sets it on the mattress, Gabriel realizes what it is. Jesse opens the suitcase Gabriel had last seen in his own closet a few days ago. He realizes he should have kept it under a better eye. Gabriel approaches him and sees the familiar plastic bags with the green liquid inside. The drug that has been in him two times. The one that makes him ache for sex. His body fires up and he feels like he’ll never be satisfied.

“I want it in me,” Jesse says.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asks him. “We don’t know what it could do to you—”

“I kinda have a medicine,” Jesse interrupts as he looks at the case. “I found Mercy’s notes on it and saw she had prepared a medicine in case we came across something like this again.”

“McCree.”

“I didn’t take all of it. It says one dose should be enough to take it away, or ease it, depending on the case.”

Gabriel sighs and looks at the bags as his hand rubs his mouth and chin.

“I know you’ll take care of me. And I wanna go wild with ya tonight.” Jesse drawls in a deep voice as he wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck. The older man shivers under the voice and touch.

Jesse knows he has him hooked already and will do what he asks.

\--

Jesse sits on the bed with one of the sleeves of his jacket rolled up while Gabriel presses the tip of the syringe into his skin. Jesse takes a deep breath as it goes in and he feels the drug poisoning his veins. Gabriel pulls it back and presses a piece of toilet paper over it the spot to collect any blood that might drip out.

“Lay back, let’s take it slow,” Gabriel says in a soothing voice and Jesse nods before slowly laying down.

He stretches over the mattress and Gabriel hovers over him, caressing his face and brushing locks of hair away from his face. Jesse blinks softly and a delicate smile spreads on his face under his lover’s touch.

“That’s it, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel whispers and kisses Jesse’s forehead. “Tell me when you start feeling different.”

Jesse nods and lays there, more than happy letting Gabriel kiss everywhere he wants.

It starts like a tingle where the poison entered, then he can feel it spreading up his arm. His heart starts beating rapidly, rumbling in his ribcage and he can hear the blood pumping through him in his ears. His skin itches first, then it starts heating up. Like slowly eating hot sauce and feeling it on his tongue then down his throat and stomach. His brain feels dizzy and foggy, clogged with nothing and so much at the same time. His teeth clench and he starts shivering.

“I’m here,” Gabriel murmurs and keeps kissing his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyelids and forehead.

Jesse finds it tormenting how Gabriel doesn’t kiss his lips and knows it’s because of the drug. He grabs onto Gabriel’s jacket, with the vest being long gone, and pulls him lower against him. At the same time, he wants Gabriel to step away, afraid of something in himself. He hisses to the commotion inside of him as his body starts sweating.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Promise.” Gabriel whispers against his lips before he kisses them, proving he will return after such passionate exchange.

Jesse’s fingers slip from Gabriel’s clothing as he lets him go, but he whines when he feels alone and wants to run after him. He just doesn’t know if he can walk at the moment.

He can hear the faint noise of water running in the background of the high pitch whistle inside of his head.  It’s left running even when Gabriel returns from the bathroom and kisses his lover again.

“What do you feel?” Gabriel asks.

“Heat, lots of it,” Jesse says and Gabriel nods. “My body is just, fuck, Gabe.” His head rests back against the mattress and Gabriel slips his hand underneath to cradle him.

His body feels numb, like his bones and muscles are restrain and in need a good stretch. His vision is blurry as he opens his eyes. He can see darkness and stars around Gabriel as he comes into focus. He smiles tenderly at his lover, at how beautiful he is. For a moment he thinks this is all fake, he has been dreaming for the past ten months being a fool and falling into a coma. His chest feels hollow at that thought and it hurts to breath.

Gabriel smiles down at him and kisses him like he’s made out of glass and would shatter if he’s too rough. Jesse appreciates the sensitivity, but there’s something waking up in him and he needs more already. Yet, he’s too weak to take right now. The beast is charging.

“C’mon,” Gabriel says as he gets up and pulls Jesse to his feet.

They kiss on the way to the bathroom and Gabriel takes off his own hoodie from Jesse’s body, lets it fall carelessly to the floor. Jesse fidgets with getting Gabriel’s off, but finally does it and goes for the tight shirt underneath it.

By the time they reach the bathroom, they’re only in jeans. As they kiss, Jesse unbuttons and unzips Gabriel’s while the older man returns the favor. He moans when he touches Jesse’s stomach and he feels the heat radiating from inside. He pulls Jesse closer and moans again, along with Jesse, when their half-hard members touch over their boxers. Jesse remembers what gets Gabriel going faster and caresses under the man’s arms, by the side of his pectorals. Gabriel moans again and Jesse feels goosebumps forming under his fingertips.

Their pants come off and Gabriel turns off the running faucet before getting into the bath. He finds the whole thing awkward as he sits down and sees Jesse waiting there, but Jesse is too delirious to care at the moment and gets in as well. He lays back on Gabriel’s chest and the older man wraps his arms around him, lets them loose for Jesse to adjust if he needs to.

“Let’s wait the heat out a bit, okay?” Gabriel says against Jesse’s ear and the younger man nods.

The bathroom feels heated, even with the cool water around them. Gabriel kisses below Jesse’s ear and neck and nibbles his shoulder for a bit.

“Did you have fun last night?” He genuinely wants to know and also distract Jesse from the turmoil.

“‘Twas fine,” Jesse mumbles. “Thought of ya a lot, though.”

Gabriel huffs and holds him tighter.

“Rein was there. Thought you’d send him at first.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t.”

“Said he was there to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid.” Jesse laughs. “Still don’t know why he wastes his time. When we got here, he’d called Mercy to check up on me before bed. Also thought it was yer doing.”

“Well, no.” Gabriel pauses and then a tender smile appears on his lips. “You gotta get used to the fact that people care about you, Jesse. There’s more than just me, you know.”

Jesse takes a deep breath, to calm himself and to take it in. Gabriel was right. There was Fareeha, who he loved like a little sister and she seemed fond of him too. Mercy always watches over him no matter what time is it. Rein is there to be his shield, while Torb his extra armor. Ana watches over him like a hawk, sometimes he feels her even when she’s miles away. Even Jack shows attention once in a while, especially after their night together. Jesse chuckles to that.

“Rein approached me a few days ago.” Jesse lowers his head as he starts, as if he was guilty of something. “Asked if ya were… taking advantage of me.”

“What?” Gabriel feels his chest tightening. Jack knew, but he had kept his mouth shut. He told Gabriel it was none of his business, besides, he saw Jesse had full control of things.

“Yeah, he kinda saw us in Illios.”

Gabriel sighs, “Jesse.”

“Not my smartest moment, _jefe_ , I know. It was just ev’rything happenin’ so fast. Then I saw ya between the dust n’ crumbled stones, coming for my aid. We worked so well together. I couldn’t help it.” He chuckles. “He shielded us. After I told him we were fine—that I was fine, he said he was going to yell at ya for such stunt in the middle of a battle. He expected it from me, but not you.”

Gabriel laughs but its light, as some tension washes away into the water. “You make me something else, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse lets out a small huff as he smiles and uses his hands to brush water over his shoulders. Gabriel’s hands go under the water and rub circles on Jesse’s sides and lower back. He can feels the water heating up around them. The edge of the surface cutting through his skin as it sizzles. Gabriel’s touch on him only adds gasoline to the fire in him. He can feel his nerves tensing like tangled chains trying to keep a beasts locked in place.

Gabriel can feel Jesse trembling in his hands and knows there’s a demon tearing through his skin to break free. The older man smirks when he can feel it peeking through and he wants to pull it out of Jesse. He uses his lips as little bread crumbs for the creature to find his way out. He peppers kisses over his lover’s shoulder, neck and below his ears. Jesse sighs as he leans back against his commander and takes the attention. He doesn’t restrain himself anymore, he just waits.

When he senses it’s about to burst, he turns around, becoming a tsunami and forces the water out of the bath as he positions himself on Gabriel’s lap. He finds Gabriel smiling, anticipating this, before Jesse takes his lips with his own and starts drinking from Gabriel. Gabriel’s arm slithers around the younger man and pulls him closer. Gabriel moans into Jesse’s mouth while the younger man whimpers when their cocks brush one another. Reyes lowers his right hand until he catches Jesse’s ass cheek and grabs it tight, earning his lover to moan and capture his lips with his teeth.

“You won’t hold out on me, will you?” Gabriel whispers, his breath caressing Jesse’s swollen lips.

Jesse smirks and rubs his nose against Gabriel’s. “Will you be able to keep up?”

Gabriel laughs before he pulls Jesse in for another kiss. He whines when Jesse gets closer, pressing their members into his stomach, restraining both of them. Jesse jerks his hips forward looking for friction. He doesn’t realize how frantic and desperate they are. He just wants release already.

“Let’s not hurry things up, alright?” Gabriel says as he brushes through Jesse’s hair with one hand.

Jesse whines as he keeps rutting against him, “let’s.”

The younger man kisses Gabriel as he laughs and his hips move slower. Both of Gabriel’s hands slowly slip down to Jesse’s ass and he grabs both cheeks to push him forward. Gabriel wishes to give him release as soon as possible, getting his own in the process. But there’s a little devil in him telling him to torture Jesse until he cries and begs for it.

Jesse kisses down Gabriel’s jaw and neck and bites until he leaves marks. He wants to decorate Gabriel’s skin, pierce bruises into his bones if he can so they will remain on him even after death. They will find Gabriel’s bones and know this hero from years before belonged to someone. Gabriel hisses and moans every time the younger man’s teeth find a new spot. He has red marks around his collarbones and neck. He tugs at Jesse’s hair to keep him going, knowing that will cause Jesse to feel restrained, like he has to stop, and he won’t. He wants to back Jesse up to a corner and have him scrap and bites his way out.

That’s what he does when they leave the bath. He picks up the young man as both bodies drips water over the carpeted floor. Jesse’s legs connect at the heels around the older man’s solid hips as Gabriel slams him against the nearest wall.

“Gabe, please,” Jesse cries as his lover kisses down his neck and rubs against him.

Both of their cocks twitch and have been leaking precum since before they left the bathroom. Gabriel moans as he captures Jesse’s lips with his, denying his lover’s request.

“I need it already, please, daddy.”

Gabriel smirks when he hears that word that makes a few appearances. He has a feeling it will be carved into his skin by the time the sun rises.

“What does my boy want?” Gabriel purrs against Jesse’s lips.

A string of noises slip through Jesse’s mouth, unable to form a sentence.

“Tell me, Jesse.”

“T-touch me, p-please.”

“I am.” Gabriel grins and bites Jesse’s bottom lip, causing more swelling. Jesse whimpers at the pinch and the tension coiling in his groin. “What does my boy want?”

“Touch my cock, Gabe, please.” Suddenly, his balls are tight under Gabriel’s fist and he yelps.

“Ah, what was that?”

“Fuck.” Jesse shudders. “Daddy, please.”

The older man smiles as he releases Jesse just to wrap his hand around his shaft, taking his own in the same hold. Jesse sighs when he starts stroking, as if he has found some kind of peace. Gabriel tightens the grip and releases. He keeps doing this so he doesn’t have the same routine. He feels Jesse jerking under his fingers.

“Oh, _mi cielo_ , it’s going to be a long night for you.” He murmurs under Jesse’s ear before he kisses a path down to his neck and bites to mark the end of the road. “You wanted me to be below you, well that’s not going to be easy. Now you’ve just given me more to play with.”

Jesse laughs breathlessly. His eyes are blown and glossy under a few moist strands of hair. “I’ll break you, I’ll exhaust you n’ empty ya. Come mornin’, you’ll be beggin’ me to stop, _commander_.”

Gabriel accepts the challenge and kisses him deeply before he lets Jesse fall on his feet. Gabriel gets on his knees and doesn’t wait to take the glossy head of Jesse’s cock into his mouth. He savors the salty taste like holy nectar. Jesse rests his head back and rests his hands on Gabriel’s head. He starts thrusting forward, needing to reach Gabriel’s throat, but the older man pins his hips against the wall and bops his head. He will decide how far Jesse will go.

Gabriel sucks when he pulls away from Jesse’s cock and moves forward without any pressure, letting his tongue move around the base and head before sucking again. Jesse’s right hand digs his fingers into his commander’s shoulder, not sure if to pull away or keep there. He mumbles words that gets lost in the air. He moans and cries Gabriel’s name along with other terms.

“ _Daddy_.”

Gabriel moans to the nickname and puts more tongue into his work. He kisses the tip of Jesse’s cock before taking it in again and his left hand plays with the younger man’s balls, causing his lover to quiver.

There’s a voice inside of Jesse telling him it’s not enough. The beast craves more and he isn’t getting the satisfaction he deserves. His muscles tense and it starts aching everywhere. He clenches his teeth, trying to hold the beast at bay, but it’s clawing through his insides. There’s a wildfire raising in the pit of his stomach when he feels the climax approaching.

He shoves Gabriel’s hand away from his hip and grabs the older man’s head as he thrusts into his mouth.

“Takin’ too long,” Jesse growls.

Gabriel does a sound that Jesse can’t tell exactly what it is, but the vibration makes him care less about it. His hips have little rhyming and are mostly short jerks, but he gets the pleasure he needs from Gabriel. The commander’s cheeks hollow as he starts sucking and he wraps his arms around Jesse’s thighs when he feels his lover’s about to give up.

Jesse’s cock twitches on his tongue and there’s more precum leaking. Gabriel moans to encourage the cowboy and his half lidded eyes meet Jesse’s. Under the dim lights, Jesse’s eyes look black and he wants to keep them on his commander, but they close when he comes down Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel takes every drop that falls from Jesse’s dick and sucks to milk him dry. Jesse releases Gabriel and lets him do his thing while he hisses and pants through his orgasm.

The creature feels numb for a few seconds. But the heat around his softening member doesn’t allow him to rest. Gabriel’s tongue teases the sensitive skin and Jesse looks down at his commander, whose eyes are already looking up at him. He notices Gabriel is still hard and smirks to the offering.

Jesse pulls Gabriel to his feet and kisses the man, tasting his own cum and swallowing some of it. As they kiss with fervor, Jesse pushes Gabriel until the back of his knees hit the bed. He does one final shove to make the man lie down and Gabriel uses his elbows to lift himself up for a better view. He shoves his shotguns further to the side, almost at the edge of the bed before Jesse crawls on top of him to kiss him again. It’s tender and soft, almost chaste kisses and pecks as he goes down his jaw, neck and chest. He makes sure to nibble on one of his commander’s nipples while his right hand plays with the other.

He quickly kisses down the rest of his stomach and hips before his lips come into contact with the head of Gabriel’s cock. His saliva mixes in with Gabriel’s precum and he spreads it over the base as he plants kisses around it. He takes it in his mouth and starts sucking enthusiastically.

“Jesse,” Gabriel growls as his hand tangles into Jesse’s brown locks. “Oh, _mi angel_.”

Those words fuel Jesse as he ravages his lover. He takes every sound his commander makes and every drop of precum he’s already spilling. His tongue glides around the shaft and head. He pulls away to kiss the crown a few times and rub his lips over it. He looks at Gabriel as he pulls out his tongue and starts licking up the base. He traces the veins and curves. Forces Gabriel’s cock down against his stomach, never breaking eye contact.

Gabriel yelps when his phone starts ringing. Jesse stops and looks at him for orders.

“Leave it,” Gabriel pants, but Jesse smiles and abandons him to go look for the device. “Jesse.”

“It’s our Strike Commander.” Jesse waves Gabriel’s phone with the lit screen of the upcoming call. “Should we let him know what we’re up to?”

“Ignore him,” Gabriel growls. He doesn’t want Jack to come, doesn’t want anyone to interfere, and yet it would be the kind of thing Jesse craves.

“Talk to him,” Jesse orders as he hovers over Gabriel and accepts the call before placing the phone on Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel takes the device as he watches Jesse slither back in place between his naked, vulnerable thighs. “Jack.”

“Is everything alright?” Jack shows concern from the other side.

“Y-yes,” Gabriel sighs when Jesse’s warm mouth wraps around his aching cock. “J-just Jesse, wanted me to meet him somewhere. Thought it was worse”

“Ah.” Jack chuckles. “Kid got you running out on us, huh? How interesting.”

“S’ nothing, Jack,” Gabriel mumbles, trying to sound normal.

Jack doesn’t speak for a moment, he’s probably listening to his pants. “Oh?” Gabriel can hear the smile in his voice and he wants to crush the phone in his hand. “Can you put him on?”

“No, he’s busy.” Gabriel doesn’t pretend, he lets Jack get to his conclusion.

Jack laughs. “Shouldn’t you be doing him the favor? It’s his birthday after all?”

Gabriel bites his bottom lip, he doesn’t want Jack to hear him. Doesn’t want anyone to hear or see how weak Jesse gets him. Jack saw it once already, that’s enough. Their affair is between Jesse and him now and it’s too precious to have someone else in on their bliss.

“Bye, Jack.” He hangs up and tosses the phone aside as he shutters.

Jesse can see the cracks on his lover’s bronze skin. Gold peeking through the gaps. He’s about to burst as he continues toying with him. Jesse pulls away but starts stroking Gabriel against his opened mouth.

White lines paint over his lips, some falls into his mouth, and a bit over his cheeks. He licks what he can reach and covers Gabriel’s cock with his mouth again to not miss anymore. He drinks while Gabriel trembles through his orgasm and calls his name. The older man’s hand lazily strokes his hair until Jesse is done.

Gabriel sits up and pulls his lover towards him to kiss him. Jesse’s skin is still warm and getting hotter again. His hips sway forward to touch Gabriel and he smiles into the kiss. He can picture Jesse humping his leg all night while he sleeps if the effects don’t wear off.

As the kiss draws longer, Gabriel falls deeper into Jesse’s trick. He lets his mind wonder away so he doesn’t think. It’s just him and Jesse in the hotel room and it doesn’t matter if the world starts falling apart outside. He can feel a war starting to stir inside of Jesse and that’s the one he has to face. If he can take that, he can take on the whole world. He doesn’t notice Jesse’s hands until they’re around his neck and pushing him down.

Jesse kisses him without missing a beat and starts moving his hips forward. His dick is already hardening, while Gabriel is still soft. He still ruts against him, needing the friction and ready for round two.

“I need you, daddy,” Jesse says against Gabriel’s lips.

“How do you want me?” Gabriel responds in a whisper.

“Fuck me already.”

“Lube?” Gabriel asks and Jesse kisses him hungrily before he parts.

He grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand while Gabriel makes sure to place his shotguns on the floor, along with the briefcase containing the plastic bags. When he turns around, Jesse’s kissing him again and pushing him to the bed.

“No, no.” Gabriel stops and holds Jesse away from him by his neck. “Let’s do this my way, _chiquito_.”

His way is Jesse laying across his lap and the sound of skin hitting skin bouncing from the walls. Gabriel holds Jesse’s wrists behind his back with one hand, while the other slaps Jesse’s ass. Both cheeks are red and a few bruises from his fingers are fading in. Jesse whimpers every time Gabriel’s colossal hand collides against his cheeks. His cock twitches for freedom against Gabriel’s thigh, and he can feel the older man’s hard member poking his stomach.

“ _Tan fiero que estabas al principio, y mírate._ ” Gabriel slaps him. “ _Tiemblas cuando papi te toca. Así me gustas._ ”

“D-daddy, please.”

“Please what, _chiquito_?”

“Please, fuck me.”

“So eager.” Gabriel’s hand comes down for one final slap and then he caresses the abused cheeks. He releases Jesse’s wrists and grabs the bottle of lube. Jesse wiggles to get up, but Gabriel’s touch on the curve of his back paralyzes him. “I’m not done.”

He pours lube in his hand and gets one finger slicked with it. His other hand moves one of Jesse’s cheeks aside to give him a better view of his hole. His cold, glossy finger teases Jesse’s entrance. He brushes the opening and pokes it a few times as it rims it. Jesse moans as Gabriel toys with him and pushes the finger inside. His hips move back, wanting Gabriel deeper. Gabriel starts moving his finger, back and forth. He curls it and turns it sideways, widening Jesse’s walls.

“Daddy,” Jesse sighs. “I need more of you.”

“ _Paciencia, cariño_ ,” Gabriel whispers as he pats one of Jesse’s bruised cheeks.

“More,” Jesse hisses, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel.

Gabriel huffs a laugh. “As you wish, then.”

A second lubed finger enters Jesse and he sighs in victory. Gabriel scissors him open and keeps curling his fingers to make it better. He almost feels like he can get Jesse to do anything if he moves them the right way. A third finger follows and shortly a fourth also makes way. Jesse’s whimpering and shivering. His skin has a layer of sweat that’s boiling over him. He tries to get up from Gabriel’s lap, but his legs feel unsteady.

“Oh, fuck!” Jesse shuts his eyes and tugs at his own hair. “Please, please.” He pants as Gabriel moves his fingers faster.

He’s left empty while Gabriel pulls away and up to his feet. He pushes Jesse to the bed and pulls his hips high to get him on his knees.

“I’m going to do what you want me to.” Gabriel leans in over Jesse to whisper in his ear and bite his lobe. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. And no matter how hard or how deep I go in you, you won’t be satisfied. Which, gives me a chance to do it all over again until daylight breaks.” He kisses his lover on the side of his neck before straightening on his knees.

He spreads Jesse’s ass cheeks apart to have a look at the hole, ready to take him in.

“Condom?” He asks and Jesse quickly shakes his head.

“No, I need to feel you, _please_.”

Jesse’s pleads are so sweet to hear, Gabriel doesn’t ask again. He gets more lube on his hand and coats his hard cock as he strokes it. His thumb is busy brushing Jesse’s hole and poking inside to keep it needy. The head of his cock aligns with Jesse’s entrance and he starts pushing in.

“Oh, Jesse, _mi cielo_.” Gabriel breaths out as the familiar heat surrounds his cock. “Always so tight for me. Just me.”

“Only f-for you, daddy,” Jesse confirms as he stays still, accepting Gabriel into him.

“Does it feel good?”

“S’ good, real good.” Jesse nods.

Between the talking and Gabriel’s sweet words that fog Jesse’s mind, he doesn’t realize Gabriel’s crotch touching his ass until Gabriel pulls back. Gabriel goes forward again and he curses once more. Jesse always feels good around him, but he’s never been this warm. He feels Jesse’s walls tightening around him, wanting to keep him in place, but he can’t remain still.

“Fuck, Jesse,” he whispers as his head hangs forward.

He takes Jesse by the hips and starts thrusting faster. The cowboy gets him this reckless and careless. He cares for Jesse’ wellbeing and comfort, but as long as he isn’t stopping him, Gabriel will go on. Under him, Jesse moans and confirms he is also into the pace.

He thinks of what he needed when he was under the drugs. He needed the ache to cease and his hunger to be satisfied. He needed Jesse and didn’t realize until the effects wore off the first time. There was something about the cowboy that fired him up without any drugs.

Gabriel pushes Jesse’s neck down with his hands and starts thrusting faster.

“Oh, yes!” Jesse sings and his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Faster, please.”

Gabriel licks his lips as he smiles and follows Jesse’s wishes. He fucks Jesse as if he had the beast inside of him and Jesse takes it all, needing to control his own demon. Jesse’s hands search for something to grab and that’s when Gabriel grabs his arms and pulls them back, restraining his lover as he fucks into him.

“F-fuck, daddy!” Jesse jumps with every move Gabriel makes and the older man laughs and growls to the praises.

Gabriel leans back, his own ass sitting on the heels of his feet and he pulls Jesse with him. His hips start moving upwards into Jesse and the young man’s eyes snap open as his mouth releases a gasp to the new angle.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes!” Jesse cries with moist locks of hair against his face. “Don’t stop!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _mi amor_.”

Gabriel hips go faster and Jesse screams his name, not caring who hears the champion who has him on the edge. Gabriel chest vibrates with a laugh as he keeps going. Jesse might be the one with the poison in him, but Gabriel’s the one unleashing a beast.

Jesse cries out as his orgasm hits him all of a sudden and cum spills out of his twitching cock. Gabriel still goes on while Jesse’s walls strain around him. He goes faster, but the thrusts are smaller and jerky. He feels very slick inside of Jesse, so easily he can slip out.

“I want you to come on me.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asks, still moving his hips upwards, but he slows down.

“Yes, I wanna feel yer warm cum all over me.”

Gabriel grins and wraps one hand around Jesse’s neck as he moves forward. His chest is against Jesse’s shoulder blades and his kisses his lover over his shoulder.

He slips out of Jesse’s abused hole and flips him over. He strokes himself fast and Jesse watches the whole scene with blown eyes and sweaty hair. Gabriel hovers over him, with his free hand for support by Jesse’s head. Young hands wonder over his commander’s chest and sides, brushing his rough skin that slowly turns sandy from his touch.

Gabriel moans his lover’s name when he comes and warm strips of cum paint over Jesse’s stomach and chest. Jesse uses his fingers to find bits of it and sucks them into his mouth.

“Such pretty, filthy boy.” Gabriel grins as he caresses Jesse’s cheek.

\--

They wash up quickly; no bath not even bother on cold water, they know it won’t turn Jesse off. Steam radiates around Jesse as he showers and comes out while Gabriel waits for him by the sink. The young man’s hands trail to Gabriel’s hips and sides, then crawls up under his arm and moves forward to grab Gabriel’s breasts as he bites and kisses his brown shoulder blades.

It’s a fight when they get back into bed. Gabriel throws his lover to the mattress, but Jesse has regained strength and the beast craves control over the older man. As they kiss, they toss and turn on the bed and pull at each other. Gabriel pulls Jesse’s hair, while Jesse’s fingernails mark half-moons into his commander’s skin. Jesse’s cock gets harder with the touches and play while Gabriel is halfway there.

Jesse ends up saddling Gabriel’s thighs and pinning his lover’s wrists over his head. Gabriel’s eyes are wide open, actually amaze the younger man can keep him in place. Jesse grins showing canine teeth as he growls and lowers to kiss Gabriel and start his feast. His hips buckle and both cocks rub together. He keeps the movement going over Gabriel and stops the kiss to watche the man’s reaction. He’s shocked at first, but his expression softens and his irises start to widen as Jesse goes on. He bites his dry lips and watches Jesse’s open mouth, wanting to kiss the man on top of him. Jesse smiles as he keeps moving but gives up and kisses his lover. Which was a mistake.

Gabriel rolls them around, but Jesse manages to fight back. He keeps the roll going, not realizing they’re on the edge of the bed. Gabriel falls to the floor and Jesse crawls on top like nothing happened. He kisses his commander and drinks the hiss he let out on the fall.

“You want it like this, huh?” Gabriel smirks as Jesse kisses him.

Jesse moans in response, and adds, “Wherever, as long as it’s with you, daddy.”

An _unf_ escapes Gabriel’s lips before Jesse starts kissing him again.

Their lips hardly separate once they start. Jesse makes sure to kiss every curve, inch and scar he can see. He bites Gabriel’s skin to make his own marks and scars. To add more to Jesse McCree’s collection. Gabriel is his canvas and he can brush his fingers over to create delicate strokes that leave goosebumps and blushing brown skin behind. Or he can use sharp nails and teeth to draw more colors into the painting. Gabriel allows Jesse to do anything on him. He might not like waking up and finding Jesse’s traces gone, but the beauty of his fast healing body is that his lover gets to do it all over again.

 

Jesse finds himself riding Gabriel again and crying out his name. Gabriel still lays on the floor and his hands grip on Jesse’s hips, manipulating his speed and the height he takes to bounce. He loves how he can see the line down Jesse’s back, admires the curves it makes and Jesse’s moist locks of hair sticking to his neck and shoulders. Gabriel reaches to grab and fucks Jesse, forcing him to arch back.

Jesse’s lips are too dry to speak properly so he expresses the pleasure he feels through sounds that roar in his throat. Lighting spikes at his scalp from Gabriel’s grip. The sensation sends electricity down his nerves and a rush of pleasure down his skin that he can’t explain. His thighs are quivering on each jump he makes, and his knees burn after rubbing against the carpete. But if he stops, his whole body will wake up in pain. For now, the beast is sated, tucked away and only growls when Gabriel slows down his pace for his own amusement.

“My sweet boy, being so good for daddy,” Gabriel purrs under him as he uses his own legs to thrust up. Though they are jerky and uncoordinated, they move enough to coil pleasure in the pit of his stomach. “You look so beautiful every time you’re on my cock. Even when I can’t see your face, ah, I can only imagine how it looks like.”

Jesse’s face goes hot. He feels like the sweat that’s pouring out of him sizzles on his skin. His fingers pinned down on Gabriel’s legs for restrain and balance himself. Once Gabriel lets go of his hair, he leans forward enough and arches his butt up. Gabriel’s cock slips out, the head of it still holds inside of Jesse before he moves his hips down to take him in again. He does this again and again. Gabriel uses his hands to spread those ass cheeks to have a look at how Jesse’s pink, stretched out hole devours him without his help.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel whispers as his thumb rims over the hole while the head of his cock pokes back in. “Get up for me, _cariño_.”

Jesse whines and looks over his shoulder, with sweaty locks between his gaze.

“You’ll love it, trust me.” Gabriel’s vicious smile has Jesse on his feet and waits for his lover.

Jesse quickly starts kissing him, pressing their chests together. Jesse’s in need of more air than Gabriel and he’s looking to suck it out of his lungs to feed his own. His poor heart feels like it’s tumbling down his ribcage and being pulled back up like a puppet on Gabriel’s fingers.

Gabriel groans before turning him around. “Enough of that, _mi cielo_. I’m getting impatient.”

Jesse chuckles and yelps when Gabriel shoves his cock back into his hole. “Gabe!”

Gabriel growls a laugh and bites at the younger man’s earlobe before trailing kisses around the back of his neck and biting the spot that turns Jesse into a puddle in his hands.

“Fuck, daddy!” Jesse cries out as Gabriel starts smacking his hips against Jesse.

“I haven’t even done what I wanted,” Gabriel rumbles against Jesse’s neck.

Before Jesse can say another world, Gabriel grabs his thighs with his hands and lifts them up. He picks up Jesse like he’s nothing, like he has done a million times, but not like this. Gabriel stays in place as he fucks into Jesse in the air.

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, resting his head back on Gabriel’s right shoulder.

“You like that, _chiquito_?”

“God, yes!” Jesse hisses and Gabriel laughs.

Jesse twists his upper body and wraps his left arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. This way he can face his lover better and kiss him deeply as he pants and moans into Gabriel’s chapped lips. His fingers dig into Gabriel’s shoulder until Gabriel screams from the pain and pleasure in his groin. Jesse’s hand releases Gabriel’s shoulder and holds the back of Gabriel’s head. His right hand cradles Gabriel’s cheek to keep him in place, focusing on him only.

“G-Gabe, I’m gonna—”

Suddenly, Gabriel stops. “Not yet,” he hisses through clenches teeth.

“D-daddy, please.”

“Not. Yet.” He repeats the same way and Jesse whimpers as his head hangs forward.

Gabriel sits down on the edge of the bed and continues moving his hips. Jesse starts moaning and gasping again when the pleasure resumes, threatening to explode sooner than before. With Jesse’s feet position on the bed, Gabriel can use his hands for other things. He wraps his right arm around Jesse’s red and sweaty neck and chokes him enough for Jesse’s eyes to snap open but not suffocate him.

Gabriel can feel his climax arriving. A knot in his stomach tightens and his cock twitches uncontrollably inside of Jesse. He can’t stop smiling every time Jesse clenches around him and how he can feel his lover holding on. He’s sure his thighs are bleeding by how hard Jesse’s nails are piercing his skin. His brain starts to get dizzy and foggy. He can’t remember his name for a few seconds nor what he does. It’s just him and his lover. His sweet lover covered in the salt of the sweat from their love making. Everything around Jesse’s noises feel mute. He expects to open the door of the room and to find nothing but an empty world from how quiet it is around them.

Though his legs feel weak, he lets go of Jesse’s neck and uses his hands to grab Jesse’s thighs and stands up with his lover. Jesse gasps when he feels he’s in the air again and drops his head back. Gabriel bites down on Jesse’s shoulder as he comes and growls against the young, light brown skin. The pulse it sets on Jesse causes him to rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

“P-please, bit m-more.”

Gabriel chuckles, still biting down on Jesse’s skin to how he wanted Gabriel to stop before, now he’s begging him to continue. Gabriel’s hips flick forward, without coordination, as his thighs are about to give up. But he won’t stop until Jesse screams.

He bites stronger again and Jesse screams as he comes. Warm lines of cum spill sputter out of his cock while Gabriel continues thrusting. The older man moans to how Jesse clenches and spats around his sensitive dick. His pace ceases until he slips out and slowly puts Jesse on his feet. He holds on to Jesse by his waist when he almost stumbles from weak knees.

Jesse turns around and jumps on him, forcing his lover to fall back on the bed. Their teeth click together and scrap their lips before they can manage a real kiss. They chuckles between their lips and continue to slowly drift into it.

\--

Gabriel’s face is against the mattress while his ass is in the air. His arms are pulled back and tied at the wrists by Jesse’s belt. His legs are spread and his hole lubed and opened, ready for Jesse. His lover stands behind him, admiring his work.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse says as he approaches the older man ready to be taken as a sacrifice.

Jesse had been teasing Gabriel since a little bit after their last round. He took Gabriel’s soft cock in his mouth while his lover rested and felt it hardening on his tongue. He has to admit, that was one of the hottest feelings in the world, knowing he got Gabriel going so easy. He slobbered the thick member and kissed it all over, worshiped it like a jewel given to him by gods. Gabriel shook in his sleep and moaned for Jesse. The younger man smiled around his lover’s cock as he felt it coming awake.

Gabriel felt it like a vivid, wet dream. Jesse’s warm, moist mouth took him in slowly. His cock was soft and vulnerable to the air. He thought he could rest at least ten minutes while Jesse kissed him softly and rutted against him, but he was sure it was only five when Jesse started traveling down. His eyelids flutter and the room around him is a blurry, abstract painting. He looks down where the thrill is building up in his groin. Jesse’s bobbing head comes into focus and a pearly white grin flashes up at Gabriel along with a wink.

This is how Gabriel lays now. Head down, ass up and his wrists bound. Jesse approaches him as he strokes himself. The head of his own cock flushed and leaking precum already. Jesse made sure not to touch himself the whole time until now. He wanted his full attention on Gabriel even if his cock ached and twitched, begging for release.

Jesse positions himself behind Gabriel and he rims Gabriel’s hole with the head of his soaked cock. The strap of the belt falls over one of Reyes’ precious, perfectly round ass cheeks and is too much of a temptation for Jesse to not grab it. He pulls from it as he pushes his cock forward. Gabriel releases the most sinful gasp Jesse has ever heard as he slowly drills into him.

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room quickly since Jesse isn’t gonna take it slow. He loves how Gabriel’s fat cheeks quake against his thighs, his hole filled with his cock. He pulls from the belt to keep Gabriel restrained, in place and to let him know he’s in charge now.

“Fuck, _daddy_ , you feel so good around me. I don’t know why I waited so long for this.” He continues his ferocious thrust as he tugs at the belt and Gabriel moans to the combination. “Just think of what we could do if we both were like this, huh?” Jesse huffs breathlessly. “We could go all night and we won’t be able to leave the bed for hours after the effects wear off.”

Gabriel groans to the thought of both going rabid between the sheets. That would be a war. A competition and they would keep scores on the others skin like tally marks. Who knows what they would do. He has the idea that both under those drugs would be too careless and reckless. They would forget the essentials all together and one of them would cry but be too into it to stop it. They would set the room in flames and crumble the building down. They would fuck each other until one buried the other into the ground, into earth’s core.

“C’mon.” Jesse says as he slips out of Gabriel, causing the older man to whimper. “I want you somewhere else.” He pulls the belt to get Gabriel on his feet and guide him to the kitchenette. He shoves Gabriel in front of one of the counters and bend him over and slaps his right thigh. “Get this leg up. I want to see those cheeks round and wide.”

Gabriel groans and lowers his head, hiding a blush. He still does what Jesse asks and lifts one knee on the counter. His ass cheeks look perfectly round, almost form a heart. Jesse observes them for second without saying a word. He caresses them, grabs on to them and slaps one after the other. He spreads them apart and watches his gaping hole, anticipating Jesse’s cock back in.

“Can’t believe these beauties are mine—that yer mine, darlin’.” Jesse rubs both cheeks at the same time.

Gabriel keeps his head low as his face feels hotter.

“So many days and nights spent imagining moments like this, fuck. And I’m yours now. _Fuck_.” He sighs the last word before tugging at the belt again and driving his cock back into Reyes.

“Jesse!” Gabriel yelps as his body moves forward due to the impact.

Jesse pulls at the belt harder and moves his hips faster. Both men sing in moans and praises to the other. Their breaths comes together in the air as they pant and spill their lungs empty. Jesse’s mouth is dry and he wants to drink from Gabriel, but the agony of having his mouth too far away made the situation better. Gabriel’s lips are a prize he has to earn first. If he made his lover delirious enough to not form a single word, he could reclaim them.

Jesse’s right hand keeps Gabriel’s thigh on the counter, while his left hand still dominates the belt, keeping Gabriel’s hands subdued. Gabriel was getting louder by each thrust Jesse made and saying his name like a plea. He tries to keep his own composure, not crumble so quickly, but those sweet, yet sinful sounds go straight to his twitching, swollen cock. The one tucked inside Gabriel’s sweltering body. Anyone else would have use the belt to gag their lover, but Jesse wanted to keep hearing him.

“Jesse,” Gabriel hisses.

“ _¿Que es, mi amor?_ ” Jesse pants. “Let it out, darlin’. Let everything out. You drive me wild when you do.”

It only takes a few more thrust from Jesse to make his lover come all over the counter after his cock had been twitching, trapped between the cool marvel surface and his own hot body. Jesse breaths out as he takes his cock out and gives it a few strokes. He had thought of how Gabriel was his canvas before, now he was painting white lines all over his lover’s broad back.

Gabriel’s right foot stomps back on the floor while Jesse undoes the belt. Gabriel lays on top of the counter for a few seconds as he catches his breath while Jesse does the same behind him. After Jesse think it’s enough, he pulls his lover closer and starts kissing him with no idea of stopping until he guides him to the bathroom. They don’t wait until the tub is full to get in it. Jesse sits down and Gabriel settles on his lap while the warm water surrounds them.

Jesse’s skin is still hot and gets worse with the water. His hips jerk forward to touch Gabriel and it doesn’t take long for his dick to be hard again underneath the surface. Gabriel groans when he feels it against his soft cock and pushes Jesse back with a deadpan look. Jesse shrugs with a tired grin as his hands grab on to Gabriel’s wrist, trying to push the older man’s hands away from his chest.

Gabriel moves back and sets his knees on the floor of the bathtub. He stops the running water before it gets to the edge and gives Jesse one last look as he takes a deep breath and dives under water.

Jesse gasp when Gabriel’s lips press to the head of his cock and Gabriel pushes forward with tight, closed lips to prevent water from entering his mouth.

“D-darlin’!” Gabriel hears the muffled word from Jesse, but continues the path to reach Jesse’s crotch.

Gabriel grabs on to Jesse’s hips for leverage as he starts bobbing his head, causing waves in the water and Jesse to melt. He can only hear Jesse’s blurry voice while water blocks his ears, but his lover hasn’t pulled him up. He takes it as a sign to continue. Just when his lungs start to burn after two minutes, he resurfaces with a gasp. Jesse catches his face between his hands and kisses him, as if he wants to give him his own air.

“Ya never stop amazin’ me.” Jesse grins before kissing him again.

A chuckle vibrates in Gabriel’s chest before he answers the wet kiss. Once their lips part, and he has recollected enough air, he disappears under water to seek his treasure again.

Gabriel lasts for three minutes before he comes out for more air this time. They kiss while he strokes his younger lover. Though he finds the idea thrilling and joy in giving Jesse pleasure this way, he’s still only half hard and prefers it that way for now.

Gabriel keeps diving back down to take Jesse in and Jesse loves it. He loves how tight his mouth feels compared to the other times, but his tongue still works the same. Caressing the head and base and tracing his veins.  The fourth time Gabriel comes out for air, he strokes Jesse faster and feels the younger man twitching in his grip. Gabriel’s vision is a blur, but he can see Jesse’s glossy eyes and blown to pure black pearls perfectly. Both pant in need of air, against each other lips as they struggle to not kiss the other. Jesse comes in Gabriel’s hand and his moan echoes between the walls of the bathroom.

Jesse breathes through his nose as he kisses Gabriel deeply and doesn’t know how to hold his lover. He feels slippery and too weak to have a good grip on him, but Gabriel remains close anyways and answers his hungry kiss. Jesse’s touch is searing over the older man’s skin, causing Gabriel’s desire to remain where he is.

\--

They lay in bed to dry as they kiss. It starts soft, innocent even. They don’t use their hands to touch, only lips on lips. Then Jesse’s hands start getting inquisitive and travel over Gabriel’s chest, arm and under them. Gabriel allows his own hands to linger over Jesse’s body, anywhere he can grasp. Their bodies come closer to each other and Gabriel rubs his knee against Jesse’s erection as the younger man ruts into it. He moans and whimpers when it isn’t enough.

Gabriel rides him with his back facing the younger man. Jesse rubs and slaps his ass while he sings his praises. He uses his hands to pull the cheeks apart and has Gabriel moving forward and back very, torturously slow so he can appreciate the scene. Jesse sits up quickly and wraps one arm around Gabriel’s throat to drag him back down with him. Gabriel arches his back for better access as Jesse starts thrusting upwards. They come apart together and help put each other back.

But Jesse is not done yet as he wants to crumble again at the mercy of Gabriel’s hands. Before he crawls on top of his commander, Jesse pulls out a plate of chocolate cover strawberries from the mini fridge. Once he places it by Gabriel’s side, the older man figures out where the dark patches on the red bandana come from. Jesse grabs one of the treats as he saddles Gabriel’s hips. The older man also takes one and hums when he bites into the fruity snack. At the same time, Jesse grabs his half hard cock and guides it into his younger hole. Gabriel lets Jesse jump on his cock while he lays there, enjoying the strawberries as he watches his lover fall apart. Gabriel feeds Jesse a strawberry then follows up with his fingers, which Jesse sucks on like his good boy. Gabriel’s thumb brushes the young, swollen lips before he pulls his lover down for a kiss.

Jesse feels Gabriel’s cock getting completely hard before he’s done and he makes it his task to finish him. Jesse dissolves first and Gabriel uses his hands to move his hips, so he can also collapse. But Jesse slaps them away and gets off. He hungrily takes Gabriel’s cock in his mouth and gets his lover to the highest point. Jesse keeps his eyes open the whole ride to catch him falling.

\--

“F-fuck!” Gabriel’s words cut as he thrust forward into Jesse’s mouth.

The younger man lays on the couch as Gabriel leans forward, saddling on Jesse as he holds on to the arm rest and fucks Jesse’s mouth. Jesse moans in agreement as his commander pants to the air and sings in curses.

“Should’ve—” Gabriel pauses to lick his dry lips. “Should’ve brought you your gift if I had known.”

Jesse pushes Gabriel away enough for his mouth to empty and smiles. “You got me somethin’?”

Gabriel whimpers and pushes forward, but Jesse smirks and moves his head to the side.

“Whatcha get me?” He asks with wicked eyes under his bangs.

Gabriel frowns, but knows the cowboy won’t let it go. “It’s nothing big, just a personalized case for your six-shooter.”

“Aw, darlin’.” Jesse rubs his nose against Gabriel’s thigh and plants a sweet kiss. “I love it.”

Gabriel looked through different places to find someone whose work he liked enough and trusted. The case was polished mahogany, with a velvet cushion inside that had Peacekeeper’s profile precisely carved into it for a perfect fit. Jesse’s named is carved in gold on the lid as well as the words ‘ _mi tesoro_ ’ on a corner in the back. It’s small, but it’s not just to point out that Peacekeeper is Jesse’s treasure, but that also Jesse holds wealth for someone else.

\--

They lost count on how many times they went, but it was more than when Gabriel took the drug. At one point, they just stroke each other to let their bodies rest. Jesse kisses Reyes while the older man smiles and snickers when he finds those spots that tickle him. When the drug starts to cease, their bodies might be exhausted, but they aren’t tired of seeing the other. They close their eyes in bliss and moan the other’s name. Jesse can never say he gets tired of watching his commander whisper nicknames like ‘ _mi cielo_ ’, ‘ _cariño_ ’, and ‘ _mi amor_ ’. Jesse still goes mad when Reyes calls him ‘ _chiquito_ ’ as well. Gabriel will always love pulling at Jesse’s nerves and toying with him. There’s a fire between them that they know will still be there when they wake up after restless hours.

Jesse is riding Gabriel when the sun starts to rise. He looks at it through the window of their room, catches the tints of blue and pink brushing the sky. He sighs to the view and to Gabriel twitching inside of him. Hel looks down to his lover peaceful face as dreamy eyes. They are glossy with bliss and lust. Jesse spots a spark of love, but doesn’t dwell on it in case it’s the drug making him delirious.

His pace starts to slow down as the drug ceases. He whimpers as his muscles ache and his cock jerks wanting release. But he tells himself not yet, to hold on. He moves slow and painfully. His hips jerk forward on Gabriel as the older man rests his hands on his hips, circling his thumbs to relax him.

“ _Chiquito_ ,” Gabriel murmurs in the secrecy of the morning and Jesse shatters.

Both crumble seconds apart and Jesse lays on top of him. Gabriel should pull out, but both will miss the warmth and fullness of it too soon. They’re also too tired and wrapped up on each other to care. Jesse lets his eyelids close and hums as he drifts into the void.

\--

When Jesse wakes up, Gabriel is not on the bed and his heart stomps against his chest. But he hears his voice saying a ‘good morning’ at the door and seconds later, he appears with a tray of food. There’s a stack of pancake for both of them, bacon, toast, eggs and sausages. The smell has Jesse on his knees and licking his lips in seconds.

Gabriel chuckles as he sets the tray down. “Won’t ever get tired of your reaction to a sausage.”

Jesse scoffs when his groggy mind gets it. “Gabe.” He spots Gabriel’s hoodie neatly places on the empty side of the bed Gabriel had slept in and slips it over him. Even with the weight and muscle he had gained since he got into Blackwatch, it still runs big and the sleeves pass his knuckles. It makes him feel cozy and at home. Especially when he looks at Gabriel who has already started cutting through his breakfast.

Part of him wishes they didn’t have to go back. Wishes they could lock out the outside world and remain in this room. But those are thoughts he was meant to leave behind a long time ago. He knows Gabriel has an important part to play and he will remain by his lover’s side through it all.

But for now, he kisses the older man and taste the recent gulp of orange juice he had swallowed. His stomach growls to the smell of warm pancakes under his nose, but his tongue brushes Gabriel’s lips. A promise for another moment, another high before they go back.

“Christ, _chiquito_ , at least let me eat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Kelsey](http://volatile-nymph.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this series. I think this will be it for it unless i get a solid idea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
